Last Chance
by Ainaethirwen
Summary: Harry is home after helping others from the destruction that Voldemort left behind after his downfall. Ginny is home for the holidays. Will this be the last chance she has to express her feelings towards Harry or will other circumstances arise?
1. Home

Chapter One  
  
Voices could be heard all around. They were seeking someone. Harry, they were looking for Harry and those voices belonged to Death Eaters. Harry thought he was well hidden until he felt a hand clasp his shoulder tightly. He turned around and was looking into the eyes of Voldemort. Those piercing red snake like eyes that held no emotion. Harry knew those eyes well. They were telling him that the time had finally come. Either he was going to die or Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand high in the air and then...  
  
Harry woke to the concerned voice of Julia. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep; it's been so long since he had really slept. He remembered why now. Even now that the war was over and Voldemort was forever gone, Harry still had nightmares. No matter how hard he tried to put a brave face on he was still afraid. The war had changed him. He was still the same old Harry Potter, but he felt guilty for everything that has happened. He couldn't help feeling guilty, although he defeated Voldemort once and for all; he was the one who helped cause all the pain and suffering for all the innocent people. That was why he still had the nightmares. That was why he left home and his loved ones, to somehow make up for what he did. Still he felt like it wasn't enough.  
  
Julia understood this. That was why she helped him. She understood him and knew he needed someone to help him. For the last two years they have been traveling around Europe helping in whichever way they could. What they saw would make anyone sick with grief. Although life has improved enormously there was still a lot of work to be done. Things however have been looking up for the wizarding world. That was why Harry gave in to Julia's suggestion to go home for the holidays. He hadn't seen his family in over two years. He missed everyone very much, but was afraid of how they would react to him coming back. He had kept in touch with Ron and Hermione over the last few years. They were both off helping the ministry round up the rest of Voldemorts followers. He missed them more then anyone else. He knew they would always be there for him no matter what, and he was grateful for that. He also knew that Julia would be there for him also. She helped him in his quest to help restore peace and love, and was grateful that she was in his life.  
  
They had met while Harry was in Italy. Julia was helping to gather all the survivors and assigning jobs to everyone to help rebuild their lives. They worked together and did all they could to help the Italians. After awhile Julia decided to join Harry. It was easy for Julia to leave home because she had no home left and no family. Harry was her family now. They are two orphans trying to make a difference in the world.  
  
Harry looked at Julia, who was wiping away the sweat from his forehead. He knew she knew what happened. She had sat by him for hours at a time while he dreamt. He was lucky to have her and she to him.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Julia asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm ok. I just had another nightmare." He said taking a drink of the water in front of him. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"About three hours. That's a lot better you know. At least you're sleeping more now." Julia said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, the nightmares are becoming less and less these days. That's a good sign isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
Julia just nodded her head and smiled. She looked at her muggle watch. 'Two more hours and we're in England.' She thought. Julia was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. She had never been to England before, but that wasn't why she had mixed feelings. She spent the last two years traveling. No, this time it was different. She was going to be so close to the place where Voldemort was destroyed. In addition, she was going to meet Harry's family and friends. He spoke often of them. She felt like she already knew them. Fred and George with their crazy tactics, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their love and good values, Percy's obnoxious obsessions to be the best at everything he does, Ginny with her big heart and need to help others. Ginny sounded like Julia's little sister Anna who she lost to the war. She erased the memory from her head and thought of Ron and Hemione. Harry spoke of them often. The trio had been through everything together, from their first day of school to the downfall of Voldemort. For the first time in his life, Harry has been without his two best friends.  
  
As Julia looked at Harry who was starring out the plane window, she thought she noticed a little twinkle in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, which have seen so much. Julia reached over and took Harry by the hand. "We'll be home soon Harry. Why don't you rest awhile, we still have a long drive ahead of us."  
  
Harry looked at Julia and half-smiled. "I don't want to miss a thing. It's been so long, I want to see everything that's changed since I've been gone." He looked back outside the window. ' I'm happy to be home, he thought, 'but will home be happy to see me?'  
  
Harry placed the last of their luggage in the back of the car they had rented. Ever since the war, the traveling laws became complicated. There where registered apparition areas and you had to file numerous forms to open a floo passage from one place to another. Most wizards couldn't be bothered with this extra hassle and decided to travel the Muggle way. Therefore, Harry and Julia decided to travel by muggle transportation, seeing as how the muggle world was not as affected by the war like the wizarding world was.  
  
Harry decided to drive, seeing as how Julia had never driven on the left side of the road. The drive would take them about four hours. They decide to drive straight through without stopping. They had eaten on the plane so there was no point in stopping on the way. Besides Harry and Julia were too tiered and just wanted to get home.  
  
'Home'. Harry thought, 'the only place that ever really felt like home, well except Hogwarts of course. How much has changed since I've been gone? Ron told me that things were pretty much the same, but he hasn't been gone as long as I have so he wouldn't notice. I'm scared. I'm so scared but happy at the same time.'  
  
Harry looked over at Julia. She was starring out the window. She looked so serious. He knew that look. It's the look she always got when she was thinking about her family. He also knew not to disturb her.  
  
They had an unspoken agreement to never disturb the other when they're thinking about life before the war.  
  
'I wish I could have those days back again. The only worries we had was school, homework and of course Snape. How many times had Ron and I got into trouble with Snape? I t seemed so long ago. Almost like it was a dream. It couldn't be a dream though. Life was never like this before was it? After all I've been through, it's hard to believe life was ever so carefree and fun.'  
  
Harry looked up and saw lights ahead. 'I'm home!' He thought. They would be home in a few minutes. Harry swallowed hard and tried to relax himself as he pulled up in front of the house. "Home" he said out loud not realizing he had done so.  
  
Julia looked up at the house and back at Harry, "Are you ready?" she asked. Harry's response was to get out of the car and walked up the front steps to the door. He turned to find Julia by his side. She took his hand as a sign of encouragement. He turned his attention back to the door, and slowly raised his other hand and knocked on the door of the Burrow. 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter Two  
  
The room was scattered with paper. At one point, it looked like an ordinary teenager's room, with posters on the wall and schoolbooks placed on the shelves. Now however, it looked more like a messy office with a bed in one corner, which had a bright orange blanket covering it. To the right of the bed sat a worn out young man about the age of twenty. He was hunched over a book on the desk. He was completely absorbed in his reading that he hadn't heard the approaching footsteps behind him.  
  
"Don't you ever take a break Ron?" asked the young woman.  
  
Ron jumped, startled by the sudden disturbance to his thoughts. He turned around to see Hermione standing there. He looked up into her smiling face. He smiled back at her. She was right once again. He had been working non- stop. He couldn't help it. Once he started, he had to keep going. He was doing important work for the ministry, and felt it needed to be done soon.  
  
"Yeah, I know I can get pretty caught up in my work," said Ron, "but I can't help it. Just knowing that there are still followers of Voldermort out there makes me want to scream. We have to find them all and make them pay for all the suffering they caused. If only we could get them all..."  
  
Ron was cut off by a sudden kiss by Hermione. When their lips parted they just stood there holding each other. Finally they broke apart and Hemione spoke.  
  
"I know how you feel, but you're supposed to be taking a break. You know a vacation from all the problems. You have to focus on yourself for a while." Said Hermione.  
  
"I know that, but you of all people should understand how important this is," sighed Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, "Ron, I feel the same way as you do, but I also know that you have to relax. You're going to wear yourself out. I'm just worried about you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Hermione" he said taking her hand, "lets go get something to eat, I'm starved."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Ron and Hermione came down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled at the couple.  
  
"So you managed to get him to return to the world of the living I see. Well you have the magic touch. I've tried everything but he won't listen to his mother anymore. Not that he ever really did anyway." Mrs. Weasley said with a smirk on her face while turning back to her work.  
  
Ron and Hermione just laughed. "Thanks a lot mum for telling me Hermione was here." Ron said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around with mock surprise. " Ronald Weasley, I did tell you three times, that's why I sent Hermione up to get you." Said Mrs. Weasley turning back to her work. "Anyway, since you're down here would you two be dears and set the table. Oh and don't forget to set two more places."  
  
Ron was passing the plates to Hermione when he stopped and asked who else was coming. Mrs. Weasley turned around, hands on her hips a look of astonishment on her face. "Ron, how could you possibly forget that your best friend is staying with us for the holidays? You do remember Harry Potter don't you?"  
  
Ron looked mortified. "That's today? I thought he was showing up tomorrow." He looked at Hermione who gave him a look that meant that tomorrow was indeed today. Ron turned back to his mother. "I guess I have been spending too much time working. What time is he showing up anyway?"  
  
"Any minute now, so if you don't mind getting back to work," said Mrs. Weasley in a tone that meant business.  
  
Ron looked himself up and down then turned to look at Hermione and his mother who were dressed very nicely. "I guess I should go get dressed," he said looking at his faded jeans and ratty old sweater.  
  
"You better hurry dear, Harry and his friend will be here soon." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As Ron hurried up the stairs to get ready, Hermione continued to set the table. "It's about time we get to meet Julia. Harry has written so much about her that I need to put a face to the name."  
  
Hermione said as she finished her work. " I'm happy that Harry had someone with him these last few years. I really miss him. I feel like part of me has been missing since he left. Does that sound weird to you?" She said turning to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed the distance between them and hugged Hermione, "Of course not dear," she said looking at Hermione and ushering her to sit down. "It's only natural that you would feel this way. Ron has mentioned it before, although not in so many words. You three have been through so much together that it must feel odd to be separated. But he's coming home and hopefully this time he'll stay. Arthur and I think of Harry as one of our own and we want him to be happy and safe. However, he has to do what he does to help him accept who he is. That is something that none of us can do for him." Mrs. Weasley wiped away a tear and continued," Don't you worry dear, Harry is strong, we've all seen that. He'll be fine and you three will be back together and we can all get on with our lives." She finished with a pat on the hand to Hermione to reassure her.  
  
"Thank you, I feel better now," said Hermione getting up to fix her tear- streaked face. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Ron came running down the stairs yelling, "I'll get it!"  
  
However Mrs. Weasley stepped in his way, "Oh no you don't. You're going to get your father and I'm going to get the door." She said while ushering him out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley fixed a strand of her hair that had fallen out and satisfied she walked to the door. 


	3. The Welcoming

Chapter 3  
  
Harry stood there getting more nervous with every breath he took. It felt like forever before the door swung open and Harry was standing face to face with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, my dear. It's so good to see you!" she said rapping her arms around Harry very tightly as though she was afraid to let go. Harry was too happy to let go. He felt safe and welcomed.  
  
Finally Mrs. Weasley let go and Harry took a good look at her. She hadn't changed much. She still had her motherly smile that Harry loved so much. He had missed her. "It's so good to see you Mrs. Weasley. I've missed all of you very much and I'm just happy to be home" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said tears starting to come to her eyes. Then she realized that there was someone else standing there. Mrs. Weasley looked around Harry and say Julia standing there looking a little out of place. Mrs. Weasley turned to her "Oh my dear you must be Julia. I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Molly Weasley. I'm glad you could come. We've heard so much about you." She said giving Julia a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Harry." She added so only Julia could hear.  
  
"Actually Harry was the one who took care of me." Said Julia looking up at Harry with a grateful smile. She then turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Oh don't think twice about it, we're happy to have you here." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well if they're staying shouldn't you at least invite them in. I'm sure Harry and Julia are exhausted from their trip."  
  
Everyone turned to see Mr. Weasley walk into the room. "Harry my boy, welcome home," He said taking Harry's hands and leading him into the living room, Mrs. Weasley and Julia following after.  
  
They all took their seats. Arthur Weasley was about to speak when al l of a sudden...  
  
"Oy Harry! It's about bloody time you got here!" Ron said walking over to Harry.  
  
Harry was so happy to see his friend that he didn't think he could stand. He however didn't have the chance to find out for himself. Ron grabbed Harry from off the couch and flung his arms around his best friend in a big bear hug. Harry noticed that Ron had grown even more. He was much stronger and taller. He definitely wasn't the same scrawny little red headed boy Harry knew all those years ago.  
  
"Hey don't break him before I can say hi." Ron let go of Harry and they turned to see Hermione standing there. Harry didn't think she would be there. All of a sudden Hermione broke into a huge smile and hugged Harry just as hard as Ron had. "Oh Harry I've missed you so much." She broke away from him and he could see that she was crying. "Don't ever leave us again, do you understand?" Hermione said to Harry seriously in that all too familiar Hermione way.  
  
"Hermione you know why I left. I had to. I couldn't just..."  
  
Hermione cut off Harry. "I know Harry. I'm sorry. I just... that is...I was really scared for you. We all were. I'm sorry." She said again.  
  
Harry understood and hugged her again. "I'm sorry too Hermione," he let her go and stood looking at everyone, "I apologize to all of you for leaving. It was hard at first, but thanks to Julia I realized a lot and I can now come to terms with what happened." He looked to Julia and took her hand.  
  
"Oh dear!" Ron looked to Julia, "I'm so sorry, we completely forgot you were here." Said Ron.  
  
"Smooth Ron," said Hermione stepping towards Julia, "Hi I'm Hermione and that prat is Ron. Don't mind him he's not very good with words. Anyway, I'm really happy to meet you. Harry has written a lot about you." She said extending her hand to Julia.  
  
"Thank you. I feel like I know everything about you from what Harry has told me." She said now extending her hand to a very embarrassed Ron. "Don't worry Ron I won't hold what you said against you. I know you were too excited to have your best friend back." She smiled at Ron who smiled back.  
  
"Well then I'm starved. Shall we head to the dining room to eat?" Mr. Weasley said placing a hand on Harry and Julia's shoulders.  
  
"Definitely. I've been waiting years to eat Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking." Harry said looking at a blushing Mrs. Weasley as they sat down to a huge feast.  
  
Harry was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't having a nightmare this time, he was just too happy to be home. Home. Such simple words, but they held so much meaning. Harry had never really had a home. Well except the Burrow and Hogwarts. The only two places he felt comfortable. After school had finished he was right in the middle of the war and after the war he was traveling around the world trying to make up for what Voldemort did. What Harry did. He knew he wasn't the one who actually killed and caused so much pain, but he felt that he had a hand in what happened. After all, wasn't Voldemort after him more then anyone else? The ministry and many others thought it would be best to protect Harry by hiding him in a safe place.  
  
However, when this only increased Voldemorts anger and he started attacking ten times more, the ministry finally gave in to Harry's request to go after Voldemort. Harry shivered at the thought. He should have known that Ron and Hermione would follow him. No matter how hard Harry had protested, they were determined to finish Voldemort together. To this day Harry doesn't quite remember what exactly happened. It was probably a good thing. However, Harry did remember bits and pieces of images of that night. From what he gathered and from what Ron and Hermione said there was a lot of fighting and yelling. Voldemort pointing his wand at Ron and Hermione. Bright lights. Voldemort screaming in pain. Harry on the ground covered in blood. Hermione and Ron unconscious on the floor. Voldemort bursting into ashes. Then blackness. That's it. No matter how hard any of them tried, they couldn't figure out what exactly happened.  
  
After Harry woke up in the hospital, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders only to be replaced by an even bigger one. He felt responsible for all the death while he was in hiding. Even though he was trying to get free. That was why he left. He had to help others. Therefore, he set out as soon as he was well enough even though everyone tried to stop him. In the end however they understood why and accepted it.  
  
It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. To leave everything and everyone behind and to do on to unknown places by himself. Then he met Julia. She had helped him through so much. They traveled together seeing all the chaos all the misery but also all the hope. It amazed him still to see the look in all those eyes at first he couldn't figure it out. Then one day looking for survivors in a little town west of Rome, he had found a little girl, he cloths were in rags and she was covered in mud, but she looked up at Harry and smiled. She had lost her entire family to Death Eaters, but she had survived and that look that she gave him meant that she had hope that everything would work out. After that moment, Harry had a whole new outlook on life. He slowly started to realize that he was not responsible for what happened and little by little the weight was leaving him.  
  
He had to thank Julia for most of that. She had suffered so much also, but she put her feelings aside and helped others. She was a caring person and Harry loved being with her. They became very good friends. Although she was no substitute for Ron or Hermione, she had become part of his family. He was happy that she decided to come home with him. He knew it would be hard considering she lost everyone she loved. That was something he understood. He wished he had known his parents, but at least Voldemort was gone now.  
  
Harry turned around and faced Ron sleeping at the other side of the room. He was so lucky to have friends like Ron and Hermione. He had missed them so much while away. They kept in touch but it wasn't the same. All their lives they faced danger, but it was finally over, life could finally get back on track. Harry had decided that after the holidays he and Julia would continue their travels, but only for a little while. They were both anxious to settle down and start living their lives.  
  
As all these thoughts of a life after the war swept through Harry's head, he slowly started to close his eyes and finally fell asleep. 


	4. Old Friends

Chapter4  
  
A few days after their arrival things started to settle down at the Burrow. With the news of Harry's return, it seemed like everyone had come to visit to see with his or her own eyes that Harry was safe and home.  
  
Ron and Hermione took up most of his time but he also got to see all his old friends. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finigun showed up. After talking for awhile, they decided to relive childhood moments and go outside for a huge snowball fight. After worming up by the fire and a good cup of cocoa, Dean and Seamus went home, promising to drop by again.  
  
Fred and George were home now still up to their old tricks. Harry could tell however that the war had left its mark on them. They looked and seemed older having fought in the war this was expected, but it was nice to see that they still had their sense of humor. In addition, they had continued working at their joke shop. It was also nice to see that they were both almost settled down with girlfriends.  
  
Bill and Charlie weren't able to come home for the holidays but they sent owls to wish everyone a great holiday and promised that they would be home soon.  
  
Percy who was still working at the ministry had stopped by with his lot. He and Penelope had gotten married a few years back. He also had an adorable little girl and another one on the way. He was still as overbearing as ever but that was to be expected of Percy.  
  
The only Weasley who hadn't showed up or sent an owl was Ginny. Harry knew she was in France somewhere curing and healing people there. He hoped she was doing ok. He knew that she had always had feelings for him and when he left, he knew that she took it harder then anyone.  
  
When Ginny found out he was leaving she rushed up to Ron's room were Harry was packing. She looked up at his green eyes and asked if it was true. When he said that it was he was surprised to see that she didn't make a fuss. All she did was look at Harry strait in the eyes and then unclasped her necklace and handed it to him. He looked confused but accepted it with a smile. Then they hugged and he told her that he would be back. At first they kept in touch but after awhile Ginny stopped sending owls. Harry figured that she was so busy she didn't have time anymore.  
  
Harry looked down at the necklace around his neck. To this day, he doesn't know why he always wore it, but somehow it made him feel closer to home. 'I'll have to thank Ginny for this' he thought.  
  
Harry was siting by the little pond just outside the Weasley house. He loved sitting there just thinking.  
  
"Oy Harry! Whatch'a doing out here by yourself?" Ron asked coming to sit next to his best friend.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You know, just thinking and enjoying the quiet."  
  
They sat there not saying anything for awhile. Harry, still looking at the necklace around his neck. Ron looked over noticing the necklace and looked at Harry with a confused look, "Harry, isn't that Ginny's necklace? You know the one mum and dad got her for her sixteenth birthday?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny gave it to me before I left so that I could remember home and come back one day." He said turning now to Ron. "I guess she was right. It's too bad she's not here for me to give it back." Harry said turning back to look out at the pond.  
  
"Didn't you know that she's arriving the day after tomorrow?" a look from Harry told him no, "Yeah, mum got the letter yesterday. She's worn out and misses everyone. I personally think it's because she knows you're back." Ron said with a little laugh.  
  
"Come on Ron that was so long ago. I'm sure she's grown out of her little crush on me a long time ago." Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but she took it really hard when you left. I think that was the main reason why she went to France." Seeing the look on Harry's face Ron decided to change the subject. "So anyway Julia seems really great. Her, Hermione and mum are making supper and talking about the wedding and stuff. I had to get out of there. Do you know how women get when they start talking about weddings? It's scary. I needed another man to talk to. Thank god you're here."  
  
"I'm really happy for the two of you. I mean it. You guys look so happy... I just wish that I will someday know what it's like to be in love. But I had to figure things out first." Harry was now looking strait at Ron, "You're really lucky Ron."  
  
"Harry I didn't mean anything... I mean I ... I didn't offend you or anything did I?" Ron said looking like he always did when he puts hi foot in his mouth.  
  
Harry just laughed, "Ron, don't worry. I'm fine honestly, I'm just happy that I get to be your best man. How about we go in. I'm kind of cold."  
  
Ron nodded his head and followed his friend into the house. He wanted to ask Harry if he and Julia were together but decided against it. Harry had been through a lot and he would tell him if he wanted. 


	5. The Surprise

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny sat there staring at her hands. She was all ready to go home to the Burrow when all of a sudden she just couldn't leave. 'Is it right for me to go spend the holidays with my family having fun while there are so many injured people with no one.' She thought. She didn't have the heart to leave them, but she had already said she would be going home.  
  
'It's been so long. Will I be able to live life the way I did before? No I guess not. Before I left, I was an innocent child who thought she understood everything, even love. I never realized there was a bigger cause then my own selfish heart.'  
  
'How long did I carry that crush for. Too long I guess, but leaving home and doing my own thing has helped me.' Thought Ginny. Sure she still thought about the boy with the beautiful green eyes and messy black hair. She would always think of him. He's been so much apart of her for so long that it would be impossible to forget him. 'At least now I know I can live without him.'  
  
Ginny looked out the window of her little apartment were she'd been staying. She knew she was coming back. The only reason she was leaving was because everyone told her to take a break. She was really appreciated by the people she helped and she was well respected by her coworkers. She was the youngest healer ever to work. She had a remarkable gift for it so the elder healers couldn't refuse to take her under their wing and train her. It meant having to leave everything behind, but at the time if Harry wasn't there then she didn't have reason to stay. She's happy that she left, she would have never realized her potential.  
  
After years of trying to fit in and discover who she was, it finally happened and she was thrilled. She finally belonged somewhere; she was making a difference in people's lives. She loved what she was doing, but she also missed her family, and Harry.  
  
They had kept in touch for a while then when he wrote more often about Julia, Ginny couldn't handle it anymore. She slowly stopped writing back. She regrets it now, but at the time, she couldn't bear hearing him speak about another girl. She didn't want to confront him when he asked her why she stopped writing. She missed him yes, she hated that there was another girl traveling with him yes, she had feelings for him still yes but she was no longer a little girl waiting for the day when the boy she liked returned the feelings. She realized a long time ago that she can't wait for that to happen. She decided to stop dwelling on the past and to focus on her future wherever it would take her. Right now, it was taking her home.  
  
Ginny stood up grabbed her bag and walked to the fireplace. She took some floo powder from the dish hanging on the side and as she threw it in the fire she said "the Burrow" and was gone.  
  
Ginny emerged from the fireplace, a little disoriented. She walked out into the open area and placed her luggage on the ground. The house was very quiet, which was unusual for the Weasley household. 'They must be out,' she thought to herself. 'Well I might as well get settled and cleaned up.'  
  
Ginny picked up her luggage and headed up to her room. As she walked into her room, she noticed that the spare bed was set up, with a suitcase on the chair next to it. 'I guess Hermione is staying for the holidays,' she thought as she went to her own bed to unpack. As she was placing some of her books on the bookshelf, she stopped to see something sticking out from one of the other books on the shelf.  
  
Ginny picked up the sky blue book from its place. It was one of her old school books from her last year at Hogwarts. She opened the book to the page where the paper was and noticed that it was actually a picture. Ginny held it up and smiles. It was a picture of her, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Harry all sitting down outside the Weasley's house, laughing and playing tricks on each other.  
  
'I remember this day' she thought with a smile, 'it was taken shortly after Voldemort was defeated. It was a good day'. She looked at all the faces, everyone was really happy, everyone except for two. Harry and herself. You could tell by their eyes that there was a reason why they were distracted.  
  
'I knew then that he was going to leave. I was the only one. He had already decided too.' She stood there looking at the picture, thoughts and memories racing through her head. She was brought back by a noise from the kitchen. She put the picture and book back where they were and headed downstairs.  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen to see her mother preparing some hot cocoa. "Hi mum." Ginny said casually.  
  
"Ginny! When did you get home? We weren't expecting you until later." Mrs. Weasley replied turning to face her only daughter.  
  
"I got home about an hour ago. Mrs. Smith let me go early, so here I am. Need any help?"  
  
"Of course. Can you get out some cake and cookies dear?"  
  
Ginny took the cake and cookies out to the family room. "Mum, is Hermione staying over the holidays. I saw a suitcase by the extra bed in my room." She said coming back to get some plates.  
  
"Oh no dear. Hermione's staying with her parents. The suitcase belongs to Julia, Harry's friend."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked stepping into the family room to see what caused Ginny to drop the plates.  
  
"I'm sorry mum. They just slipped out of my hands." Ginny said with a weak smile.  
  
"Well clean it up." Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen. Ginny flicked her wand at the broken dishes and they flew on to the table completely repaired. Ginny sat down on the sofa, her hands shaking. 'Harry's here. Now. And Julia's with him.' She couldn't believe it.  
  
She got up and went to the kitchen. She stood there and faced her mum. "Harry and Julia are here? For how long?" She tried to say in a normal voice.  
  
"I'm not too sure dear. I know they're staying for the holiday's but I'm not too sure how much longer after that." She turned to face Ginny, a sad expression on her face. "Your father and I told him they could stay as long as they want. But you know Harry, he keeps to himself." She stood there, deep in thought, obviously worrying about Harry leaving again. Then a few moments passed and she came back too. "Well we have to hurry up. Everyone will be in soon and they'll be expecting something hot to drink." She turned back to her work.  
  
Ginny left the kitchen and headed up stairs, still a little shaken by the sudden news. When she reached her room she shut the door behind her and sat on her bed. 'I have to compose myself.' She took a deep breath. 'So Harry and Julia are staying here. So what if I haven't talked to him in a while. I don't care for him in that way anymore and I haven't for a long time. I've been fine without him so far.'  
  
She got up and started to pace, trying to wrap her brain around it all. "Ok, Ginny relax. He's just an old friend. Everything will be fine. I can put everything behind me. I'm older now and more mature. No big deal."  
  
She had finally reached her resolve when she heard her mother's voice calling up the stairs. "Ginny dear, will you come down. Everyone is here."  
  
As Ginny opened her bedroom door, all resolve and determination left her. 


	6. Older

Chapter 6  
  
Harry followed the group into the family room and sat on the sofa beside Ron. His face was flushed from the great snowball fight they had a few minutes ago. "I haven't done that in years." Harry said grabbing a steaming mug of cocoa and drinking it greedily.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't. Not with everything you've been doing." Ron said to his bestfriend also taking a huge drink. "To be honest, I haven't had much fun lately either. What with work and the wedding."  
  
"Excuse me Ronald Weasley." Hermione turned to her fiancé with mock indignation on her face. "I didn't realize that planing our wedding was such an unpleasant thing. I guess I should have agreed to Victor's proposal when I had the chance." She put her mug to her lips to conceal the smile that crept to her face.  
  
Everyone laughed at the expression on Ron's face. "I didn't...I mean you...Victor wouldn't...Hermione you aren't serious?" Ron stammered.  
  
Hermione laughed with everyone else. "Oh Ron. You make it too easy. Of course, I could never have accepted Victor's proposal. I mean, he is good looking, really smart, older and a very good conversationalist. But honestly why would I want someone like that when I have someone like you?" She winked at Harry who caught the little joke in her voice. Ron however was oblivious to it.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that planing our wedding is a chore. It's just that well...it's more of a girl thing isn't it?" At this, he turned to Harry for moral support. Harry just threw up his hands as if to say 'you're on your own'. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione a look of resolve on his face. "Besides I'm enjoying it a lot better then I'm sure Victor would have." This prompted another round of laughter.  
  
'Obviously Ron still hasn't gotten over Victor proposing to Hermione, thought Harry who was now watching Mr. Weasley say something funny to Julia who laughed loudly. 'It's good to see her having fun. It's been so long since she had the opportunity to relax and enjoy herself. I just wish I knew that it would last.' Harry was so intent on listening to all the various conversations that he hadn't realized that two more people had joined the group.  
  
When he finally did look up he saw Mrs. Weasley siting next to her husband and Ginny standing there looking at him.  
  
"Hello Harry how are you?" She asked a little stiffly Harry thought.  
  
"Ginny!" He got up and crossed the room to where she was. "I'm good. How have you been? I haven't received any letters lately. I assumed you were very busy." He said looking her strait in the eyes.  
  
"Yes well I have been pretty busy. Sorry about that." Ginny replied a little guiltily. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm happy to see you." He said then let her go. He stood there looking at her then turned remembering something. "Ginny I want you to meet Julia. You remember I wrote about her in my letters." He moved a little out of the way so that Julia could come over and shake Ginny's hand.  
  
"It's great to finally met you. Harry has told me so much about you. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience having me stay in your room." Julia said with a shy smile.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful brunet. "It's ok really. Usually I share a room with Hermione so it's not that much of a change."  
  
"Great." Julia gave Ginny another shy smile and sat back down in her chair. Ginny took a seat on the floor where she could see everyone and grabbed a mug full of cocoa.  
  
Harry meanwhile kept stealing glances in Ginny's direction. 'There's something different about her. She seems so much older. I guess I've been gone longer than I thought.' HE thought turning his attention now to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione discuss the menu for the reception. 


	7. The Discussion

Chapter 7  
  
Ginny woke early the next morning, thoughts of last night still fresh in her mind. 'Last night was actually fun. It was a little awkward at first, but then things started to feel like they used to.' She headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat and saw that there was a dark haired figure siting with his back to her.  
  
Ginny knew it had to be Harry. For one thing, he didn't have red hair and for another, she knew exactly how he held himself, having watched him often in her younger days.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Do you want some coffee?" She asked opening the cupboard door. Harry looked up. "No thanks. I have one already." He watched her carefully as she prepared her coffee and sliced up an orange. "What are you doing up so early? I thought you'd be sleeping after the long night we had." He said while watching her grab a chair across from him.  
  
"I'm used to crazy hours, what with working all kind of different shifts at work. It's been especially busy lately because of the holidays." She took a piece of orange and offered it to Harry. He took it and ate it.  
  
"Guess that's pretty tough. You know taking care of people you don't know. Spending more time with them then with your own family."  
  
Ginny looked surprised at his words and voiced it. "How did you know I haven't been home much?"  
  
"Your mum wrote it in a few letters," he said guiltily. "She was worried and told me that if I was ever in France to drop by."  
  
"That's mum for you. Hey! What about you?" Ginny said now on the defensive. "You haven't been around much either and your job is almost the same as mine. With the exception of traveling and stuff." She added a little more unconvincingly. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it. It's just that I want to do something important and helping people who have suffered because of the war seems to be the only thing I'm good at. And I love it." She finished putting her head down in the manner of being ashamed of what she said to Harry.  
  
"I know that what you're doing is a great thing. It's just that everyone missed you and not just wanted to know you were safe but to actually see it with their own eyes." She looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"Ginny, you don't have to explain. I know I made everyone worry, but also knew that they understood why I needed to go." He reached across the table to take her hands in his. "I'm really sorry Ginny. I know you took it pretty hard and I felt that writing to you might make you understand why and also I needed to get letters back. To know that I still belonged." He let go of her hand and sat there staring at an invisible spot on the table.  
  
Ginny knew this look. Harry made it whenever he thought about his godfather, the closest person he had to a family.  
  
"Harry." Ginny said lightly, "It's ok you know. You are family here." Harry looked up and gave Ginny a genuine smile.  
  
"You know Ginny, you could always make things seem so much better than they were. You've always been good at that. It helped me through so much over the years." He held her gaze. "Those people are lucky to have you around to make their situations better."  
  
They sat there staring into each other's eyes and for the first time, they had a moment. A moment where they felt that the other knew exactly what they were thinking and feeling. Like they knew exactly what the other one was about. They sat like this for a while when suddenly Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning kids. Would you help me get breakfast ready?" She smiled at them both, completely oblivious to the fact that she had interrupted something unanswerable between Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Oof! I'm pooped. Who'd have thought that shopping could be so exhausting?" Hermione said slumping into a chair at the Three Broomsticks. Her and the rest of the gang had decided to spend the day in Hogsmead to do some Christmas shopping.  
  
"What do you mean you're exhausted? I'm the one carrying all your bags." Ron said taking the seat next to Hermione. He put down the bags he was carrying with relief. "What did you buy anyway?" He said opening one of the bags to have a peak inside.  
  
Hermione slapped his hand hard which made him stop immediately. "Ouch. Sorry, I was just curious."  
  
Harry, Julia and Ginny laughed, then gave their orders to Mrs. Rosemerta. "Honestly Ron. There are so many people to shop for. Besides I'm only half done." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks of amusement. "Anyway," Harry said trying to change the subject. "I'm pretty much done my shopping. I bought most of the gifts during my travels. I do however need to find something to wear for the Ministry Christmas ball." Harry said taking a drink from his glass of pumpkin juice Madam Rosmerta placed in front of him.  
  
"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about the ball. I haven't a dress to wear yet. Have you anything?" Hermione said looking at Julia and Ginny.  
  
"No, that was my next stop." Ginny said. "What about you Julia?"  
  
"I haven't anything appropriate, unless it's the kind of ball were you wear old worn out clothes." She said with a slight smile. "I'm afraid I can't afford anything really nice, but I'll have to make due." She took a sip of her drink.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a pleading look. "Uh Julia. Don't worry I'll give you some money so you can get something really special." Harry said reaching into his cloak pocket for some coins.  
  
"Oh Harry. I'll pay you back. I promise." She said taking the money from him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Just save me a dance and we'll call it even." As he said this, he stole a quick glance at Ginny. Was it his imagination or did he see her look at Julia with a little resentment in her eye. 'What could have made her so unhappy? Unless she hasn't enough money herself'.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny. "Do you need some extra money too? You know I don't mind." He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What?" She said taken back by this. Then comprehension set in. "No Harry that's ok. I have enough saved up from work. But thank you for the thought." She added as to not offend him.  
  
Harry seemed a little hesitant to drop it, but the look of finality in her eyes made him turn his attention back to the others. He still felt like he might have somehow insulted Ginny but couldn't figure out how exactly. 'I'll figure out a way to make it up to her.' 


	8. The Confession

Chapter 8  
  
The next few days passed in a blur. Everyone seemed to be busy with last minute shopping, backing and decoration. The Weasley household was alive with noise and smells. Mrs. Weasley and Julia were finishing the Christmas backing, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry were finishing the decorating, and Fred and George were up to their old tricks.  
  
Everytime Ron would turn to put another ornament on the tree, he would be surprised to see that it had disappeared. He kept it up until finally he realized that he was taking vanishing ornaments from a box that the twins had placed there. Obviously, this was a new invention of theirs and who better to test it on then Ron.  
  
The laughter of Fred and George could be heard all the way up the stairs to Ginny's room were she and Hermione were wrapping presents.  
  
"Sounds like they're having fun down there." Ginny said looking up at Hermione from the gift she was wrapping. A sly smile spread across her face. "Are you sure you want to marry into this family? Because by all means take my place. I would love to be an only child sometimes."  
  
"Well I admit. Having Fred and George as brothers is quite a scary thought. But if it means having you as a sister than it's worth it." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled a warm heart felt smile. She looked back at the gift she was wrapping up for Harry. "Of course you do know that if you needed to talk about anything I'm always here. You know, maybe even about a certain dark haired young man?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to meet Ginny's eyes, but this was made quite difficult by the fact that Ginny was staring right at her. Finally Hermione gave in and looked up.  
  
"What do you mean by that Hermione? You know there isn't anyone I'm interested in. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry. Just listen ok?" She said hurriedly as she saw the look of shock on Ginny's face. "Look, I know you've been Harry free now for a while and that's great. You've dated and proved you don't need a man, especially Harry. However, I also know that you had strong feelings for him before and that you probably still harbor some feelings for him. Don't interrupt me." Hermione put her hand up to emphasize this.  
  
"I think you need to confront certain things. First of all, you took it really hard when Harry left. Secondly, you stopped writing to him when he wrote more about Julia. You told him you were too busy to write but I know that's a lie. Thirdly, the other day at the Three Broomsticks I saw the look you gave Julia. Now I won't pretend to be an expert on body language, but I do know that look of rage. Ron used to do it when I was with Victor." Hermione had now moved right beside Ginny and made sure she had her full attention.  
  
"Ginny as your best friend and future sister, I want you to be able to trust me. Especially after everything we've been through." Hermione took Ginny's hand and took her time with what she was about to ask. "Ginny, so you still have feelings for Harry?"  
  
There was a moment of stillness as Ginny sat there looking at Hermione to make sure she had heard right. Finally Ginny stood up, went to the door, and closed it. When she turned around, she looked confused.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I mean I thought that I was over him, but now I just don't know. He's changed so much, yet he's still the same old Harry. Hermione," she walked over to her friend and looked scared, "what if I still have feelings for him? I don't know if I can ever go back to feeling that way."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. It was what she had suspected, but now that it was confirmed, she hadn't the foggiest idea what to do. She took Ginny by the hands and led her to sit on the bed. "Ok, let's just walk through this slowly. Do you feel anything when you're around him?"  
  
"I don't know...yeah, sometimes." She concentrated very hard to make sure what she said was true.  
  
"Ok, what do you think of Julia?"  
  
Ginny looked up at Hermione as if she was crazy. "I really like her. Ok I admit that I wanted to hate her but I don't. She's really a great person and it's impossible to hate her." She gave a little laugh. "It's no wonder Harry likes her. She's perfect."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and a look of shock came over her face. "Oh God, Hermione, I do have feelings for Harry. I mean why else would I be jealous and getting goosebumps whenever he's around?"  
  
"Ginny it's ok. You're both older now. You are better friends and besides I don't think there is anything going on between Harry and Julia."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a look that obviously meant 'You're crazy if you think that.'  
  
"Um Hermione. If you haven't noticed, Julia is beautiful and nice and she makes Harry smile. There is definitely something going on between them. And why shouldn't there be? I never did anything about my feelings before and I'm more afraid now then I ever was. What am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands. Hermione rubbed her back to try and comfort her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up. Though, I think it's better for you to be truthful with yourself and with Harry. No matter how hard it is. Look at Ron and me. If he hadn't finally told me how he felt I probably would have married Victor and most likely wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"You're right. You're insane, but you're right." Ginny got up and went to her miror to straighten up. "I guess I have to confess everything to him." She turned around to face Hermione. Enough hiding and pretending to him. Even if he doesn't feel the same, I need to get it out in the open." 


	9. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 9  
  
Christmas morning was a wonderful one. Everyone was gathered in the family room to open their gifts together. Mrs. Weasley had placed some pumpkin juice and biscuits on the table for everyone to enjoy. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Harry, who was sitting by the Christmas tree was smiling to himself. 'This is great. It feels good to see everyone so relaxed and cheerful. I guess I missed this more than I thought.' Harry looked up to see that Hermione was passing him a present.  
  
"It's from Ron and me." Hermione said taking a seat next to him.  
  
Harry opened the flat box and took out a book. When he opened to the first page, he gasped. There was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione standing together outside of Hogwarts during their first year. When Harry flipped through the pages he saw that it was a sort of scrapbook with pictures and mementos from his first year at Hogwarts up until he had left England. There were also newspaper clippings from when he was away. Harry closed the album and looked up at his two best friends. "This is the best gift I ever got. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Thank you is usually the one you use." George said matter of factly. Mrs. Weasley smacked him.  
  
"Thank you very much." He looked down at his book again and then remembered that he hadn't given Hermione or Ron their gifts yet. He put his present down and handed them each a wrapped box.  
  
"Harry this is heavy." Hermione said taking the box from him. "What is it?"  
  
"Just open it. It's something I got on my travels." Harry watched as Hermione undid the bow and ripped open the box. Her face lit up.  
  
"Harry they're wonderful, and there's so many. Thank you Harry, but you know you didn't have to go to so much trouble." She held up a pile of about six or seven books.  
  
"Yes I did. You love to read about other country's histories. There's another surprise, if you look inside the book about France. Yeah that one." Hermione flipped through the pages till she found what Harry was referring to. She opened the envelope that was between the pages, then all of a sudden her hands started to shake and her eyes started to water. She looked at Harry, trying to speak but no sound came out.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked, concern and curiosity in his voice.  
  
Hermione passed him the envelope and Ron's eyes widened as he saw what had made Hermione so speechless. "Harry are you serious?"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake. What is it?" Ginny asked. Fred, George, Percy and Penelope all looking just as anxious to see this mystery gift.  
  
Ron held up the envelope. "Harry bought us tickets to France and has paid for a two week stay at the Hotel du Chevalier all expensed included." Ron said to the crowd, still bewildered. "The Hotel du Chevalier! That's the most luxurious and expensive hotel in wizarding France." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Wow Harry, that's awesome." Fred said.  
  
"But Harry, how did you know we wanted to go to France for our honeymoon?" Hermione asked after finally regaining her voice.  
  
"Well Mrs. Weasley mentioned it in a letter and said you couldn't afford it right away so I thought it would be a great wedding gift to you." He said as if it wasn't a huge deal.  
  
"Oh Harry thank you so much. I don't know how we'll ever repay you." Hermione wrapped Harry into a big hug. "It's a great gift."  
  
Ron stepped over and reached his hand out to Harry. Harry took it and smiled. I hope it's ok with you. I know how much you hate accepting expensive things from me, but I wanted you to have the honeymoon you've always wanted."  
  
In response, Ron hugged Harry, which caught him off guard. "This is one time where I'll accept it without feeling bad. Thank you Harry. It means so much to Hermione."  
  
The two friends let go of eachother. "Well I don't know about you Fred but I still have presents to open." Said George.  
  
"Yeah and we haven't opened our gift from Harry yet. Maybe he bought us that Yacht we've been eyeing." Fred said as they both took up their small sized packages from Harry.  
  
"Girls hurry up! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "Honestly, they've been getting ready for hours. You'd think they were done by now."  
  
"Oh I think I remember a certain young lady who used to take about the same amount of time to get ready for a special outing with a certain young man." Mr. Weasley teased his wife. Mrs. Weasley just smiled.  
  
"Well we're still going to be late. Ron dear will you please go tell them to come down now or we're leaving without them?" Mrs. Weasley said a little gentler.  
  
When Ron was out of the room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "Harry dear. We just wanted to thank you for what you did for Ron and Hermione. It means so much to us for them to have that honeymoon. I also want to apologize to you if it seemed that I wanted you to pay for their trip. It never even crossed my mind. I just like to vent." Mr. Weasley placed his hand on his wife to reasure her.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for. The thought only came to me a few weeks after I received your letter." Harry said reassuringly. "I wanted to help them. They're the most important people in my life. They deserve all the best and if I can help I will."  
  
"Ron's lucky to have you as a friend." Mr. Weasley said cupping Harry's hand in both of his.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Ron descended the stairs, the three girls following behind.  
  
Harry turned around and watched Ron walk arm in arm with Hermione who was wearing a sparkling blue dress and had her hair tied up in a sophisticated style that suited her well. Then he watched as Julia made her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful with her hair done in waves and her red three quarter length dress. There was no doubt that there was something unique about her and that she would make heads turn. But as Harry's eyes moved from Julia to Ginny he froze.  
  
Standing there was not the little Ginny from their school days but a beautiful young woman. She had her hair done up in a fancy knot and she was wearing an emerald green full-length dress that showed off her curves perfectly. She looked stunning.  
  
Harry finally took his eyes off her when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see that the hand belonged to Julia. "Are you alright? We're leaving now." She said.  
  
Harry gave a final look at Ginny before leaving arm in arm with Julia. 


	10. The Ministry Ball

Chapter 10

The Ministry had spared no expenses on the Christmas Ball. The banquet room was beautifully decorated. Candles had been enchanted to float above the room; holly and mistletoe were hung above the enormous windows and doorways. There were three tree gigantic Christmas trees also decorated with care and which were placed at the front of the room as a sort of focal point. Round tables were set with crisp white tablecloths and beautifully arranged centerpieces.

Harry pulled out a chair for Julia then sat down next to her. Hermione sat next to Harry followed by Ron, Fred and his girlfriend Suzanne, Ginny, George and his girlfriend Megan, Percy and Penelope.

As everyone seated themselves the minister of magic, Sebastian Cloute, spoke. "Good evening everyone and Merry Christmas. I am delighted to see that so many of you have joined us this evening. I am pleased that we could celebrate the holiday together. It has been far too long since there has been something to celebrate."

Minister Cloute looked over all the various faces as he spoke when suddenly he spotted Harry. He smiled then addressed the crowd once more, "I am also surprised and delighted to see that we are in the presence of someone of great importance. For whom we would not be here today in such great number. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to put your hands together for Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry's face turned a slight shade of pink as heads turned his way. He was, of course, used to this behavior having been through it most of his life.

Finally the crowd's attention was drawn back to the Minister. Except for the few at Harry's table.

"Still not used to all the attention are you mate?" Fred spoke across the table at him.

"Yeah. You never were good with being in the spot light. I guess we didn't rub off on you as much as we thought." George chimed in with a big smile on his face.

This banter continued for a while until Percy became irritated and told them he was trying to listen to the ministers speech and that they should do the same.

When the Minister had finally finished his speech the food was served. Like the decorations, there was no exception to the extravagance of the food. All the best was served. Ron did not seem to care what there, he dug right in, to the amusement of all.

This seemed to be the cue as everyone began to eat.

"This is amazing. You know Hermione, we should serve this stuff at our wedding." Ron said stuffing more food into his mouth.

Hermione looked at him. "Ron do you know how much all this would cost? We'd be paying it off for the rest of our life."

Everyone laughed at the look of disappointment on his face.

The rest of the meal sped by in a rush. Everyone was enjoying themselves. When the feast was done the Minister stood up to speak again. "I hope everyone enjoyed the food. I know I certainly did." He chuckled. "I would like to point out that once all the tables have been cleaned the dancing will commence. Have fun everyone."

As if on cue, the tables were cleaned of all leftover food and dishes.

Harry was speaking with Julia when Neville Longbottom walked up. "Hello Harry." He turned to everyone else and said hello to them. "I saw you sitting here and thought I would come by and say hello." He looked shyly at Julia who smiled back.

"Neville! How have you been? It's been about two years since I last saw you. What have you been up to?" Harry asked shaking his old school mates hand.

"I'm a professor at Hogwarts now. I took over for Professor Sprout." He beamed at this.

"Well congratulations." Harry said noticing the quick glance Neville made to Julia. "Neville, I would like you to meet Julia."

Neville blushed again as he shook Julia's hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said a little quietly.

As the old school mates conversed, music began to play and people were making their way onto the dance floor. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dancing, turned to Julia, and smiled. "I believe you owe me a dance." He said holding out his arm to her.

Julia smiled back and took his arm. "We'll see you later Neville." Harry said leaving Neville as Ginny walked up.

"Hello Neville." She looked to where Harry and Julia were dancing and turned back to Neville. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?" Ginny asked him.

Neville was taken aback but agreed.

The floor was packed with people slow dancing. Then the slow tune turned to an upbeat one which led to another then another. Finally Harry had to take a break. He left Julia on the dance floor, who was now trying to get Neville to keep up with her.

As Harry left the floor he noticed an older wizard standing off to the side in conversation with several other wizards and witches. When Harry took a closer look, he realized it was Professor Dumbledore.

Harry felt so many emotions at that moment. "It's been so long. What am I supposed to say to him?"

Before he could answer his own question, three wizards approached him. Harry didn't want to be rude so he spoke politely to them. He was used to complete strangers coming up to him as if they knew him personally. However it still made him feel uncomfortable.

The polite conversation lasted a few more minutes before Harry excused himself. He made his way to where he had seen Professor Dumbledore, only to find that he was no longer there. Harry looked about the room. There was no sign of the older man.


	11. Something Wrong

Chapter 11

Ginny watched as Harry left the dance floor and began talking with wizards she did not know. She turned her attention back to Neville who was now dancing with Julia.

To be honest, the real reason Ginny went over to Harry earlier was to ask him to dance in an attempt to be alone and tell him the truth. She hadn't had enough time before they left the Burrow and thought that having an excuse like dancing might make it easier for her.

Ginny excused herself and made her way back to her table and sat sown. Hermione was right of course. It was better to get it out in the open. The problem was trying to be alone long enough with Harry to bring it up. Ginny looked around the room_. 'Where has Harry gone?'_ she thought.

Ginny got up, deciding she needed some air, and walked through one of the doorways onto the balcony. She stood there deep in thought, looking out into the beautiful winter night. She never heard the footsteps until they stopped right behind her. Curious to know who was standing so close, Ginny turned around and was caught off guard to see Harry standing there. He had a little smile on his face.

"Do you mind a bit of company?" Harry asked her. "I could use some fresh air and have a conversation with someone I actually know."

Harry stepped up beside Ginny and leaned against the railing to look out at the scenery. They stood there in silence for a few minutes then both at once they spoke.

"Harry I need..."

"Did I do some..."

They both stopped and started to laugh.

"You go first." Harry said looking straight at Ginny, a hint of a smile still on his face.

"No really you start." Ginny responded.

Harry turned his face back toward the sky then after contemplating something he looked Ginny in the eyes. Ginny took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed sad but determined. The look however was nothing compared to what he said next.

"Ginny, did I do something to upset you in any way? I could be making something out of nothing but I get this strong feeling that you're avoiding me for some reason. I guess it started that day in the Three Broomsticks." He stopped talking and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Am I just imagining it or did I upset you? Please Ginny tell me so that I can fix it."

Harry looked so sincere and worried that Ginny almost said everything she's ever wanted to say since she was eleven. But for some reason she couldn't utter a word, she just held back. Instead of doing what she had promised herself, she released Harry's hold of her and ran from the balcony through the hall and out of the building.

Harry was so stunned by her sudden disappearance that he reacted too slowly to chase after her and he became surrounded by a new group of witches and wizards.


End file.
